


Lil' Bro is Trying to Steal My Girl

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Secrete Relationships, Sibling Rivalry, Texting, Use of cellphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was proud of Momo. Little brother was meeting girls and learning how to sweep them off their feet. Of course he was proud!  But of course that quickly changed when two new texts came in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil' Bro is Trying to Steal My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon that I thought of when Momo met Gou. And I just couldn't help myself!

Seijuro Mikoshiba was the eldest child of three. He was tall, funny, and handsome (if he does say so himself). And as much as he loves swimming, he understood and wished to do more than just swim in his life. Currently, swimming was a means to put himself through school. He had been scouted for one of higher end Universities in his country. And he was proud of that fact. Until recently he had been the Captain of his high school swim team, and he planned to stop by unannounced from time to time to insure that Matsuoka was doing his job as Captain.

But anyways, Seijuro was enjoying his studies. Finally being able to focus on the things that he wanted to! He grinned to himself as he stuffed his books and notes into his bag. His other hand pulling out his phone and turning it on as he left his last class of the day. His phone chimed to life as he shouldered the door open and sauntered down the stairs. It was a beautiful evening—maybe he'd phone Gou tonight and ask her about her day.

The girl had said that her team would be swimming in a 'Swimming Fest' (or something) today at a local pool. Her brother would be there too, at least that's what he had told her. Gou had also mentioned that there would be a muscle contest, and he had asked her if he should be worried. She had only laughed at him. Now, the two of them weren't exactly _dating_. He'd convinced her to go on one date with him shortly before the send-off. It was a simple little thing; they mostly just explored the city. It was a nice day and he wanted to show her a place that he had discovered with his sister when they were kids. It was the perfect place to watch the sunset.

And well, Gou had enjoyed it. She laughed at him a lot. But then again, he was nervous and he kinda did make a fool of himself of few times (read: more than a few). He just wanted it to work out. And it did in the end. She had linked arms with him on the way back as she explained her fascination with muscles. He thought it was cute—everyone had something they were passionate about.

Her's was muscles.

The next date was dinner. The one after that was a movie that they both mentioned that they wanted to see in their texts (which started back when Rin had been going through that rough patch before the relay). The next one was a spur of the moment when they bumped into each other while shopping—she made him try on bathing suits so she could ogle at him. On one they simply just went to a pet store because Seijuro's sister needed to get some food for dog but he was already out and had the car. On that one they had just meant to walk in and walk out but both got distracted by the ferrets and the kittens and couldn't stop playing with them. On another they went to the aquarium and Gou had to make note to never take Haru here. On another one they fed ducks. And there were the other dates.

Rin didn't know a thing—both planned on keeping it that way too.

They weren't actually dating yet, just... y'know... seeing each other.

They haven't even been to the other's house...

Or, y'know kissed.

Now, he'd pecked her cheek every so often and she had kissed his nose a few times. But that was it. She would shy away from any other attempts of kissing, and he was more than willing to hug her and peck her cheek. He had waited this long to even get a date with her; he wasn't about to pass up a moment like this. She was tucked into his arms at least twice every date and that's all that mattered. The kissing would come later.

The first text that came in was from his brother. Then two more; one from Gou and the other from her brother. And Seijuro raised a brow as he tapped on his brother's first. It was from a couple hours ago, most likely when he was in lecture. He had started turning off his phone the hour before class just so he wouldn't forget and have it go off in the middle of a lecture. He's seen in far too many times, and he felt the secondhand embarrassment that comes with.

**Lil' Shit: I met this really cute girl today**

Seijuro grinned at the message. That's his little brother all right, and he couldn't be prouder! When he gets home he'd give the little devil a stern talking to on how to treat a lady right before congratulating him (with a noogie of course).

**Me: Aww, does lil' Momo have a girlfriend~~**

He opened up the next message from Gou as he unlocked his car door. He really did need to change her name back; the little minx had gotten hold of his phone and changed her contact name. At first it was always just just the G switched with a K, but after the tenth time Gou had begun to add extras to her _title_. The grin on his lips dropped, turning into a scowl. He switched to the conversation with Rin next.

**Queen Kou: So I met your brother today...**

**Matsuoka: KEEP YOUR BROTHER AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!**

He tossed his phone to the passenger side's seat, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he twisted the key. He was going to kill Momotarou! He'd throw him into shark invested waters—no, no. He was already braving those waters with Rin. Seijuro was going to beat the snot out of his little brother and... and... throw him off a building?

He grimaced, this was a lot harder when it was your kid brother. The little shit was just a tike, just a fledgling in the world of love and the world in general. Who was Seijuro to beat his poor defenceless brother to a pulp and kill the poor boy? He sighed, guess he'd just have to beat the idiot and call it a day. Leave the killing and maiming to Rin if Momotarou continued on with his ways

If anything it might take the pressure off him for a bit and he could take Gou out again!

He grinned to himself, why yes. Yes, that'll work just swell!

But first he had to beat up a little bit first.


End file.
